This invention relates to the combination of an air sealing device combined with a liquid sealing arrangement for pressure sealing an inlet and an outlet provided for textile products of fibers, tow, cloth, etc. in a high pressure steamer which is used for the high temperature, high pressure steaming treatment of such textile products; the air sealing device which combines air sealing with liquid sealing with a liquid sealing chamber being provided for preventing the sealing air from coming into the high pressure steamer.
The inventor of this invention previously developed a pressure sealing arrangement for sealing the inlet and outlet parts of a high pressure steamer with three rolls; and another pressure sealing arrangement wherein air pressure and the internal pressure of the drum body of such a high pressure steamer are balanced with each other through a water column with an air pressure chamber and a water column arranged between sealing rolls and the internal pressure of the drum body. The present invention is an improvement over these previous developments.